


Lost Politicians

by sleeplesscontinuum



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesscontinuum/pseuds/sleeplesscontinuum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is a Detective Inspector who knows very little about his boyfriend, Loki. As he investigates he realizes the guy he's sleeping with is highly likely to be the world-class criminal, Laufey. Thor still wants to protect him, but he's also got a duty as a detective. NYPD are also on Loki's case, and closing in on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Avengers are all in the NYPD. Tony and Thor are detective inspectors, Natasha runs the NYPD as Captain, Steve is a Lieutenant, Bruce is a Crime Scene Investigator, and Clint is a police officer.

The alarm screeches through the room, a high-pitched annoying beep, and Thor groans in automatic response. He ignores it for a while, but this causes the man lying beside him to become restless.

Thor shuffles under the covers, trying to ease himself up, and becomes suddenly aware of Loki on his chest and tangled in sheets. Thor tries to shift out from under the deadweight without waking him, but Loki mumbles something nonsensical and latches onto Thor.

Loki’s half-closed eyes, a strange and rare shade of deep green, lock onto Thor, and his voice is hypnotic.

“Stay in bed,” he murmurs, stretching out against satin sheets.

  
“I have to go to work,” Thor replies, tugging his arm free from the grip of painted black nails.

“Few more minutes,” Loki mumbles, coaxing Thor back.

“I can’t,” Thor says quickly, and checks the time again. He’s already going to be late, he sighs and plants a kiss on Loki’s messy hair.

Loki huffs his breath in protest, then shrugs it off and curls up in bed. His spine protrudes from his pale skin as he bends and twists to get comfortable again. He shuffles over to Thor’s side of the bed, and inhales deeply, a familiar scent that lets him drift back to sleep.

*

“Sorry, I’m late, I know,” Thor says, in one breath, as he sneaks to his desk in the hopes of avoiding the wrath of Captain Romanoff.

“By the looks of things you were late for a good reason,” Thor’s partner, Detective Inspector Tony Stark, says with a grin.  
Thor doesn’t even have time to say anything, before Tony is leaning near him with that sneering, sleazy grin he’s so famous for, and demanding details.

“Come on,” Tony begs, “Just one little clue. Blonde or brunette? No wait, redhead? Come on, Odin, give me something to work with here,”

“I see your detective skills haven’t improved much,” Lieutenant Steve Rogers teases, appearing as the picture of classic American good-looks.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, strong jaw, broad shoulders, tanned and muscular like a football player – it really was too much.

“I’ve got something else you can inspect,” Tony replies, winking at Steve.

“Surely that is some form of workplace sexual harassment,” Steve says, with a mocking frown.

The guys continue their stupid joking, and Thor is thankful that all seems to be forgotten regarding his dishevelled appearance, but of course, it’s not that easy.

Natasha Romanoff, Captain of the NYPD, strolls into the room and instantly all in her presence snap to attention. She casts an eye over all of them, inspecting each one individually. She’s not a hard-ass, but she’s definitely no push-over.


	2. Chapter 2

“Stark, stop bothering Rogers. Barton, stop staring at my arse. Can we get a bit of respect in this room? Jesus Christ, focus. The Laufey case has hit the media, so there’s going to be a shit-storm soon. Don’t speak to anyone from the newspapers, actually just don’t speak to anyone with a camera or notebook. We’ve got Banner and his team on the way to the scene. Stark, Odinson, you’re going to meet them there now. The rest of you, you know what you’re supposed to be doing, look busy,” Natasha says.

"Yes, ma’am,” choruses the room, and proceed to get to work.

“Odinson, Stark,” Natasha adds, staring down the both of them, “The Lieutenant will give you a run-down of our new knowledge regarding the case. I’ve got to handle these douche-bags from the news,”

“Yes, Captain,” Thor replies, nodding obediently.

Natasha turns on her heels, and Thor breathes a sigh of relief that she has decided to spare him for his untidy appearance.

Then she stops, and glances over her shoulder, “Oh, and Odinson, next time you decide to have a  one-night stand, try to remember to set an alarm,” she says with a teasing smirk.

There’s silence as Natasha walks off, but the moment she’s out of ear-shot Tony bursts out laughing. “Oh man,” Tony cackles, thumping Thor on the back, “You might as well share the story with the class now,”

“Tony, it’s called a private life for a reason,” Thor says, leading them out of the building and to the police car.

“I’m just saying,” Tony continues, “Come on, can’t we at least know what she looked like? She’s got to be a brunette, right? You seem like the kind who goes for brunettes,”

Tony continues badgering him all the way to the scene, and eventually Thor sighs and mutters, “Black hair, there. Now will you leave me alone?”

“Not enough information, I’m afraid,” Tony replies, “Sir, you say you slept with the woman. Now, please give as detailed a description as you can remember,” he adds, in his best policeman voice, then cackles again.

“I hate being your partner sometimes,” Thor mumbles, keeping his eyes on the road.

 _Not enough information_. The phrase repeats over in his mind, and Thor begins to think. What does he really know about Loki? Loki refuses to talk about his past, and Thor has no idea what Loki does during the day. He knows very little about Loki, despite the fact he’s been practically living with him for months.

“Actually, now that I think about it, I’ve never even seen you with a woman,” Tony rambles on, “Is there a guy? Is that why you won’t talk about it? Really, Odin? I did not see that coming, you? You?”

“Okay, firstly, I never said that. I said nothing about gender. Secondly, it’s none of your business. Thirdly, who are you to talk? You’ll screw anything that moves,”

Tony shrugs, and takes the hint to shut up, sinking into his seat.

They spend the rest of the drive in silence, and Thor’s mind wanders off to Loki again. _He thinks of the way Loki’s hands scan the bed for something to hold on to, the way long fingers curl up around the sheets and nails scratch along the fabric._

_“Thor,”_

_The voice comes out raspy and breathless, and Thor knows the exact way the words sound coming from Loki’s mouth._

“Thor!”

A different voice calling his name now, and he snaps out of the fantasy.

“Thor, we’re here,” Tony says, nudging Thor in the shoulder, “You alive in there?”

“I, um, yeah, sorry,” Thor mutters, struggling to unbuckle his seatbelt with numb fingers.

Steve meets them, and Tony is still cackling at Thor's expense.

“Something funny, Stark?” Steve asks, though he doesn’t really want to know the answer.

Thor groans, opens his laptop and hides his reddened face behind it, “What about the case?”

“What case? I think the case of Odin’s Mystery Woman is far more intriguing than some murder case,” Tony says, with a ridiculously exaggerated wink.

“Good to know where your priorities lie,” Steve interrupts, and rolls his eyes.

“Can’t I just ask-” Tony replies with a shrug.

“Alright, Stark, that’s enough now,” Steve says, in his best ‘serious cop’ voice, “Come with me, gentlemen, Bruce will show you through the scene, but I can give you a run-down of what we know so far,”

Steve then proceeds to ramble on for a good twenty minutes about a murder, and Thor should really focus but his mind is in other places.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor pushes open the flimsy door of his apartment, and the moment he sets his keys down he hears Loki calling to him in a soft, smoky voice.

“Thor? Come to bed,”

Thor shrugs off his jacket, and tosses it over the back of the sofa. He makes his way to the kitchen and flicks on the kettle, the conversations of the day swirling non-stop in his mind, and he realizes he knows next-to-nothing about the man he shares a bed with.

“Thor,” Loki whines, wedging himself between Thor and the kitchen cabinet where the kettle is.

“I’m making coffee,” Thor objects, trying to side-step Loki.

Loki hums, and shakes his head. He rests his forehead on Thor’s chest and slips his arms around Thor’s waist. Loki’s dark, wavy hair tickles Thor’s chin, and his grip tightens.

“I’ve been on my own all day,” Loki complains, “I missed you,”

Thor is easily manipulated by the charm and magnetic allure, and he melts against Loki’s skin. He leans down and kisses Loki’s forehead.

“Come to bed,” Loki repeats, tracing his fingers down the creases in Thor’s shirt.

“I was just thinking, I know nothing about you,” Thor murmurs, twirling some strands of Loki’s hair around his finger – jet black like the feathers of a raven.

“That’s not true,” Loki replies, ducking under Thor’s arm as he pours boiling water into the two mugs on the counter.

“I know you hate coffee unless it’s got at least five teaspoons of sugar in it,” Thor says, adding sugar to one of the mugs, “And I know you hog the blankets in bed. But I don’t know anything about you. Where’d you grow up? What do you do all day while I’m gone? What do-”

Loki shrugs, and Thor acknowledges this is Loki’s way of asking him to just drop the topic. He shouldn’t give up so easily, especially being a detective, but he doesn’t like upsetting Loki and the past always seems to have that effect on him.

Thor crashes into the couch, and lets his body relax into the soft cushions. Loki clambers on top of him, and wiggles until he’s comfortable on Thor’s lap. Thor puts down the coffee, it’s forgotten and left to go cold.

Thor pulls Loki tighter in his arms, “Missed you too,” he mumbles in his ear.

Loki falls asleep in Thor’s arms, and he doesn’t want to wake him so they spend the night napping on the sofa. Thor knows his body is going to hate him for the cramped sleeping arrangement in the morning, but one look at Loki curled up against his torso and he knows it’s worth it.

*

“You’ve been working your arse off every day, when do you get time off?” Loki whines, cringing as daylight seeps into the room.

“Go back to sleep,” Thor replies, brushing his fingers through Loki’s hair.

Loki’s hair is one of Thor’s favourite things about the man, the long onyx waves that frame such a pale face and contrast so starkly. Black and white, opposites, much like Loki and Thor.

Thor was confident, tough, and maybe even a little vain. His tanned skin, dark gold hair and blue eyes attracted a lot of attention and he knew he was good-looking, but – to him – Loki was far more exquisite. Loki with his feminine, soft features and snow-white skin, he was striking and exotic. Loki seemed so different from anyone Thor had met, and was thoroughly uninterested in conventional stereotypes of masculinity.

Thor still remembers the first time he’d seen Loki.

_Willowy and pale in tight black leather pants and an over-sized white fur jacket, leaning on a wall outside a club smoking and Thor knew immediately. He didn’t care what it would take, right then and there, Cupid had hit him and that was the end of life as he knew it. He hadn’t even spoken to this beautiful individual, and he was already irrevocably enraptured.  
At first, Thor had mistaken Loki for a woman, the painted nails, slender frame, and smudged eyeliner combined with tight clothing and longer hair in loose waves.  
“Hello,” Thor had nervously said, all bravado lost instantaneously.   
Loki had blinked and looked around, “Sorry, are you talking to me?” Loki had responded, his voice like velvet.  
“Yeah, sorry, I don’t usually chat up strangers,” Thor replied, “But I just saw you, and thought I’d never forgive myself if I didn’t at least get your name,”  
“…Loki,” _

 “Loki,” the name was now being grunted, in between moans and heaving breath.

Fingernails rake down against exposed skin, “Fuck, I’m going to be late for work again,” Thor whines, wondering how he managed to get in this position in the first place.

Loki pulls back, and smirks, “Well, if you want me to stop I c-”

“Don’t you dare,” Thor replies, sinking his fingers back into Loki’s hair.

Loki grins, and leans back down, high cheekbones hollowing out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first part of this chapter carries on from where chapter 2 ended, which was when Thor and Tony had been talking over the murder case with Steve. I know the timeline might seem slightly confusing, because it jumps between Thor at work, and Thor being with Loki, but I think it works. Or at least, I hope it does.

“Gentlemen,” Bruce says, with a nod, and leads them up to a typical-looking upper-middle-class home.

The house looked so pretty from outside, undisturbed and picture-perfect with a white picket fence and near-new paint job of pale blue. Flowers blossomed in the small garden-bed surrounding the neat building. It looked like the kind of house featured on commercials where families had picnics in their backyard and children rolled around on the grass.

But then Bruce opened the door, plastic glove squeaking against metal, and it no longer looked like a fairy tale. It was quickly transformed into a horror film.

Crimson handprints scraped across white walls, shattered glass and pieces of a broken table strew across a Persian print hall runner. Thor physically stepped away, backing up onto the stairs to the house. The contrast of the chaos inside against the calm exterior, similar to Loki, with its deceptive appearance, gave Thor chills.

“You alright?” Tony asks, hand on Thor’s shoulder.

Thor nods, feeling numb. Something about the clash of this house being once a dream and now a nightmare is nagging at Thor and it suddenly hits him. This is a family home. One look at the flowerbed and Thor notices a little toy car delved deep in the dirt, only the front half of it poking out from its soil grave.

“Please tell me there are no kids,” Thor mumbles, feeling shaky on his feet.

Bruce sighs knowingly, and the look on the Lieutenant’s face says it all. The way his eyes instantly look down, and the lines of his mouth tighten.

“Two,” is all Steve manages to say.

Thor inhales sharply through his nose, and clears his throat, “Let’s get it over with,”

Bruce nods, and leads the officers and Lieutenant down the hall and to a room with a sign, drawn in waxy green crayon, reading: ‘Keep Out’ with crooked, backward letters.

There’s blood everywhere, on the walls, on the door, and stomped across the carpet.

Thor closes his eyes, and tries to find some focus. You’re a cop, you’re trained for this. But really, nothing can prepare you for this. Thor’s been to hundreds of crime scenes, gruesome and shocking blood baths, but each one burns into his brain.   
There’s images he can’t ever forget, and times he questions if it’s really worth it. He thinks, maybe there really is no hope for humanity.   
Maybe we’ve been so far removed from our origins as hunters, that the only way to deal with it is to revert back to being hunters. It’s sick, and he hates himself for losing all hope in his own species.   
Maybe it’ll get easier, maybe the next crime scene won’t shock him. But it does. It always does. Then he thinks, it would be a lot worse if he weren’t shocked. If dismembered bodies and the sheer vengeance of others would be considered normal, and something to just forget once you went home.

Only when he hears Tony’s voice does he realize he’s still there, in this room, staring at the bodies of two children. Harmless, innocent children who’d never wronged anyone.

“Fucking hell,” Tony mutters, surveying the room.

“As you can see here, the direction of the blood splatter indicates….” Bruce begins, as though this is an entirely ordinary thing.

*

Thor is so relieved to get home, even though he know he won’t rest easy, but he only really needs Loki curled up beside him and then there’s hope that maybe everything isn’t completely wrong in the world. Loki is the tiny glimmer of hope, the one thing that makes it all worthwhile.

He pushes open the door, and can see Loki’s feet poking up from behind the sofa, black socks and tight jeans, wiggling in the air.

“Is that meowing? What are you watching?” Thor asks, as he places his keys on the table.

Then Thor looks over, and notices the television is not on.

“Please tell me that’s not a cat in my flat,” Thor sighs.

“It is not a cat,” Loki replies, then pauses, and gets up from the carpet, smiling sheepishly, “It’s a kitten,”

Thor puts his hand to his forehead and drags it down his face, scratching the stubble.

Loki scoops up the tiny fur-ball from the floor and brings it over to Thor. The ginger kitten snuggles against Loki’s chest and meows quietly.

Thor tries to glare at Loki, but he can’t. The sweet, loving look on Loki’s face as he stares at the kitten is too much, and Thor gives up – as always.

“What’s his name?” Thor reluctantly asks.


End file.
